Forum:The worlds are crying
The worlds and their characters are crying. Why? No CENSORED imformation is on them! Can people please break out their copies and ROMs, if need be, and help? I'm mainly talking Banjo-Tooie, here, so look there. I've had to fill out the page for an important boss, Old King Coal, by myself(unsigned-in, I think), and now, tired and in need of sleep, I'm starting to forego seriousness...Look at my new intro for Cloud Cuckoo Land. It isn't that difficult! I mean, just tonight, I've filled out Ssslumber, Old King Coal, and worked on some worlds, such as Witchyworld. I know, new wiki, but please, donate to the cause! I'm certain I'm not done with what I've worked tonight! Please and thank you. FerreTrip 05:14, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :Yep. Content in articles is what we are now starting to work on. Earlier we had been making articles so it would be a larger wiki and Google results will raise (listed under "How to make your wiki notable"). Most articles have been created now. I'm not that good at Banjo-Tooie info because I don't have the actual game but I'm an expert on most of Banjo-Kazooie. I can get pics for all games. Cheers, Chicken7 >talk 06:15, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks! ^_^ I feel better now, and I understand fully; I haven't owned a Banjo N64 game for years. All I've got is Grunty's Revenge...Oh, well. *shrug* Thank you again! FerreTrip 22:36, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :::If you don't have your game anymore then you can always use an emulator and download the B-K ROM. ::...Uuuuuuh...I COULD, and I DO have, I think, both games as ROMs and Project64...But, seeing as I both cannot access the computer without both permission and waiting at least five minutes for it to boot up--and that's for the barren Guest account; my old account, which I can't use without a password, would likely take twice as long!--it simply would not be very practical, especially since times when I can access it are few and far between. I have to use those times to update my deviantART account so that nobody thinks I'm unoffically quitting drawing or blowing off requests, as well as update my fanfictions at fanfiction.net. Otherwise, seeing as I don't have an N64 here, I probably won't get it if I ask my sister for it, and Nintendo still hasn't even said anything about putting even the first game onto the VC -gives the VC dept. a whithering look-, I'd seriously, really LOVE to do that...but, well, as I said...Thanks for the thought, though. I appreciate it. (I also have a lot of screenshots--I think, dunno if they're deleted yet or not--that I took of gameplay when I was thinking of making a walkthrough that included many pictures; basically, an online version of the high-quality (usually) books that you find at the stores. No maps, of course, but still, better than your average online walkthrough. (I even got a shot of Mumbo looking like he was crushed by something a la Wicked Witch of the East crushed by Dorothy's house after dying in Mayahem Temple once; I hope to God I still have it and can post it somewhere for all posterity, it's awesome!) I only really made it to Mayahem Temple, but I could possibly have some good shots of things we need. I wish I could ask and go look, but there's a slim chance I can/will have time to until summer--and even during it!) See ya!! FerreTrip 21:48, 15 May 2008 (UTC)